Señas
by Argelia Aka
Summary: ¡Hinata Idiota! Gritando en medio de la práctica "t, e, a, m, o". Kageyama no podría estar más avergonzado. ¿Y qué es eso de que Tsukishima le ha pedido salir a Yamaguchi? Al parecer nuestro pecoso no ha entendido muy bien. Mamá Suga está preocupado por sus pequeños novatos, y Papá Cuervo piensa que es hora de hacer su movimiento. ¡Múltiples Pairings! YAOI & FLUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hi~! Un nuevo one-shot. Comentando es el momento en que llega mi mayor inspiración (?). Me _sosprende _escribir algo que sucede en la historia original, contado a mi manera. Yo soy mucho de AU justamente para no complicarme con ello. Well, espero que les guste~ n.n

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, y el anime es de Production I.G., únicamente he tomado prestados los personajes para plasmar mis sueños (?). No recibo más compensación que sus reviews~<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Señas<span>**

**.**

-Hinata.

-Ah, ¡Sugawara-san!

-Justo a tiempo, quería darte algo. Después se los daré a los otros chicos de primero -le extendió un papel frente a sí con varias letras y dibujos-. M_is señales_. No soy tan preciso como Kageyama, así que les daré señales para indicarles lo que haré a continuación -comenzó a mostrarle algunas de ellas, ilustrando sus palabras.

-Oh -la cara de Hinata se iluminó cuando escuchó aquello.

-Aunque quizás odien tener que recordar estas señales...

-¡No es así! Como utilizar las señales es genial, las recordaré.

-Tenemos que usarlos en los partidos de práctica, o no nos servirán en los torneos. Te agradecería que los practiques conmigo.

-¡Sí! Lo haré cuanto quieras. ¡Aprenderé a rematar cualquier levantada!

-Pero... ¿esto no es un _abecedario_, Sugawara-san?

-Fíjate en los dibujos de aquí abajo. Para las indicaciones, les asignaré una letra a cada acción, pero por el momento quiero que te aprendas cada signo y luego te diré que significan, ¿okay?

-¡Sí, prometo esforzarme!

-No te preocupes, si tienes algún problema dímelo en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Con una nueva inclinación en agradecimiento, se despidió de su senpai, admirando con ojos brillantes la hoja que ahora tenía en sus manos. ¡Sería la primera vez que utilizaría señas para comunicarse con todos sus compañeros! Era como tener un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos entenderían. Sonrió como bobo mientras se dirigía hacia su salón.

* * *

><p>Durante la clase no pudo prestar atención a lo dictado por el profesor, seguía revisando las copias y probando detrás del cuaderno las posturas de las manos.<p>

Aún entre los cambios de clases seguía repasándolas. Quería sorprender a Sugawara-san, y presumirle a Kageyama. También quería probar con él las nuevas señas, pero estaba seguro de que le diría que no si llegaba sin haberlas memorizado.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no le daría la oportunidad!

-O-ouh.

Iba demasiado concentrado en el estudio que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se topó a Kageyama. Al parecer iba saliendo del baño y ambos chocaron.

-Hinata idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Ah, Kageyama. Estaba aprendiendo las nuevas señas que me dio Sugawara-san.

-¿Las que nos dio esta mañana? Déjame ver.

-No estoy seguro de cómo es esta, realmente, aunque tengo memorizadas un par...

-Ah, estás diciendo esto. Como "t", "e", "a", "m", "o", ¿verdad? Y esto es "juntos" y "siempre/resto".

Después de darle mostrarle aquello, simplemente se fue de regreso hacia su salón, sin reparar en el shock que le había dejado a Hinata, quien soltó por primera vez esa hoja desde que se la habían entregado.

¡¿Cómo rayos se las había memorizado tan rápido?!

* * *

><p>-¡Bien, quiero que practiquemos las formaciones! ¡Todos en posición!<p>

Era la práctica de la tarde. Ukai-san quería comenzar a poner a prueba las nuevas ideas para que se acostumbraran lo más rápido posible a ellas. Por ahora, estaba bien que cada uno conociera sus posiciones y entraran en un ritmo común, la hora de ponerla en práctica con una bola viva llegaría con los partidos amistosos.

-¡Kageyama!

Hinata estaba colocado frente a la red como siempre, a Kageyama le tocaba hacer un saque desde atrás para poner la bola en movimiento. Antes de que pudieran empezar, Kageyama dirigió la mirada hasta su rematador enano. Cuando éste se aseguró que tenía captada su atención realizó varias señas, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero los ojos llenos de determinación. Que sus manos temblaran no hizo el mensaje menos claro.

Lo siguiente que supo Hinata es que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, al otro lado del gimnasio, con una sensación de escozor en la cara, y la seguridad de que su nariz estaba sangrando. Sugawara-san le ayudó a levantarse, y estaba preparado para reclamarle a Kageyama el hecho de haberle golpeado con el balón, si no lo hubiera visto completamente sonrojado.

Se preguntó porque había reaccionado así.

Claro, a Hinata se le había olvidado que todos habían recibido la misma copia de Sugawara-san con las señales y también las habían estudiado, por lo que su pequeño "te amo" no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Como se esperaba de su pequeño cuervo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

No pude evitarlo, pero seguro no fui la única que vio esa posibilidad (?). Así que anoche lo empecé, y hoy terminé de acoplarlo mejor con el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia~ no dudes en dejarme algún review n.n)7

**.**

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hee~y! I'm back (?) Muchas gracias por sus reviews y notificaciones. La verdad, es que pensaba dejar la historia como un one-shot, pero ustedes me animaron a darle una leída y continuarlo~ -Número de capítulos: Indefinido- ¡Espero les siga gustando!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para mi entretenimiento y sus reviews son mi recompensa, totalmente gratuitos~<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Señas y Señales<span>**

.

El incidente en el gimnasio había quedado atrás, aparentemente. Cuando Hinata se recuperó del golpe, y antes de que comenzara a pelearse con un todavía avergonzado Kageyama, Sugawara-san le explicó amablemente su error.

Nadie podía negar lo adorable que lucía Hinata cuando se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, evitando por todos los medios mirar a los ojos de alguno de sus compañeros.

Que decir que esa práctica no fue el mayor éxito de todas.

Kageyama sentía el irrefrenable impulso de lanzarle la pelota a la cara cada vez que lo veía, y el pequeño señuelo no dejaba de pasarse con el salto y terminaba golpeándose contra la red.

-¿Crees que debamos dejarlos así? -le preguntó Sugawara-san a su capitán cuando decidieron que por ese día, había sido suficiente entrenamiento.

-Mmh... seguramente. Ya sabes como son ellos, terminaran peleándose porque Hinata sigue comiendo primero de los manjus y retomaran su rutina diaria.

El peliblanco pensó sobre ello, y no le quitó la vista de encima a sus pequeños kouhais en el cuarto del club.

Hinata no dejaba de equivocarse con la ropa y Tsukishima no cesaba con las burlas. Antes de que tuviera que intervenir, Yamaguchi se colocó entre ambos y ayudó a Hinata a terminar de vestirse con una sonrisa amable. El de lentes sólo frunció el ceño y con una expresión indiferente claramente deliberada, salió del lugar sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

¿Podría eso ser...? No, no, no. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por lo sucedido con Hinata y Kageyama.

Aunque dirigir sus pensamientos en esa dirección tampoco lo tranquilizaba.

¿Por qué había hecho eso Hinata? Sus palabras habían sido demasiado claras, así que no había sido un error. No le molestaba, sólo... le preocupaba. Hinata podía tener una gran voluntad, pero se veía claramente lo inocente que era en los asuntos del corazón. Y Kageyama no era precisamente la persona más sensible.

¿Podría su relación resistir algo así...?

-¡Hinata idiota!

-¡¿Qué-?!

-¡Hinata!

El pelinaranja no había dejado de mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a Kageyama, sin fijarse en que las escaleras ya estaban justo enfrente, y estuvo muy cerca de caer si éste no le hubiera estado mirando fijamente también, logrando reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarlo del antebrazo cuando tropezó.

-¡Fíjate más por dónde caminas!

-¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¡Tú fuiste el primero que empezó con las señas, y luego me golpeas-!

Fue muy tarde cuando Kageyama logró callarlo, por lo menos Suga-san había escuchado suficiente. ¿Era en serio? ¿Kageyama había sido el que empezara con todo eso? Siguieron peleándose mientras bajaban, Hinata todavía siendo sujetado por el armador de primer año, aunque parecía completamente innecesario.

-¿Ves? Te dije que se arreglarían.

-¡Daichi!

Bien, eso podía sonar raro viendo como seguían gritándose, pero el equipo entendía que para ellos, esa era su forma de comunicarse. Suspiró, dándole la razón a su compañero. Debería confiar más en sus pequeños kouhais, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez yo también debería arreglarme contigo.

-¿Eh?

Daichi-san sólo le sonrío -de una manera que considero sospechosa-, y alcanzó a Tanaka-san para hablar con él, dejándolo confuso. ¿De qué iban esas palabras? ¿Y por qué sentía su rostro más caliente? Nada de esto tenía sentido. Seguro estaba confundiendo todas estas señalas. No podía... no podía ser cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Como ya dije~ esto fue por todos los que lo pidieron (?). Esta vez lo centré en Sugawara-san porque lo amo~ (?) Aparte, es Mamá Cuervo, y como una buena Mamá, debe tener una opinión sobre la aún-no-relación de estos dos. ¿Les gusto la insinuación TsukiYama -mi favorite couple- y SugaDai? Yo soy de las que les gusta escribir de varias parejas en un mismo fic~ pero siempre volviendo al original.

**.**

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hi~! Aquí de regreso con la que es, por ahora, el final del primer arco KageHina del fic (?) Espero les guste y nos volvamos a encontrar en las Notas Finales~ ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, únicamente los he tomado prestados para mis delirios personales~ no recibo más recompensa que sus reviews -totalmente gratuitos-.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Señales y Advertencias: "¿Es extraño pensar que un chico es sexy?"<strong>

**.**

"¿Era extraño pensar en un chico como "sexy"?, eso era lo que se estaba preguntando Hinata actualmente. Fue sólo un pensamiento vago, ni siquiera diría que lo pensó "conscientemente". La palabra apareció ahí, espontáneamente, mientras observaba a Kageyama limpiarse el sudor del entrenamiento.  
>-¡Oi, Hinata idiota, no hemos terminado de entrenar!<br>Con esas demandantes palabras, Hinata dejó atrás su momentánea preocupación, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se lanzó con todo lo que tenía, y llegó lo más alto que podía, cerrando los ojos y golpeando al aire, con la seguridad de que la pelota llegaría, como lo hizo.  
>Esos escasos segundos en los que duraba todo, Kageyama los aprovechaba a fondo, tragando saliva al observar la manera que tenía de resbalar el sudor por la piel de su rematador preferido...<p>

* * *

><p>¡Ya estaba harto!<p>

"¿Es extraño? ¿No es extraño? ¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡De todos modos, yo debería ser el único en pensar que Kageyama es lindo, no ese Gran Rey Idiota!"

Fue así que Hinata se encontró acorralando a Kageyama en el pasillo hacia el gimnasio.

Habían logrado concertar una cita con la escuela Aoba Jousai, y aunque al inicio Hinata había estado muy emocionado por enfrentarse a un enemigo tan fuerte, para el final del día podía vérsele bastante enojado, mirando agresivamente hacia Oikawa-san.  
>-Nee~ nee~ ¿no crees que Chibi-tan está especialmente adorable hoy?<br>-¿Eres masoquista? Te mira como si quisiera matarte.  
>-Iwa-chan no entiende el corazón de una doncella, por eso nunca tendrá novia -le dijo con un puchero, pero pronto cambio a una expresión traviesa-. Te lo mostraré, mira y aprende, Iwa-chan~<br>Hinata, aunque no había despegado la vista del Gran Rey, tampoco había escuchado nada, así que su expresión le pareció especialmente sospechosa cuando se acercó hasta Kageyama, quien practicaba contra la pared, y se le colgó desde atrás. Antes de que reaccionará, lo saludó con una pequeña lamida en la mejilla.  
>Hinata se quedó congelado. Iwaizumi se quedó congelado. Kageyama tam-, bueno, él no. Él convirtió el cuerpo de Oikawa-senpai en una masa de carne sin forma y sangrante.<br>Cuando se dio la vuelta, se estaba frotando desesperadamente la comisura del labio. Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Hinata.  
>Lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida, y antes de seguirlo le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el balón al Gran Rey Basura.<p>

-¡Kageyama!  
>-¿Qué quie-?<br>Hinata lo empujó contra la pared, colocándose de rodillas sobre él para que no pudiera levantarse.  
>-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, id-?!<br>Unos labios lo callaron. Antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba devolviendo el beso como si su vida fuera en ello.  
>Cuando una pequeña lengua lamió la comisura de sus labios, fue que recuperó la cordura.<br>-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata idiota?!  
>-¡¿Entonces está bien si Oikawa-san lo hace?! -le miró con ojos de cachorrito y un pucherito, sonrojado.<br>"Es demasiado tier- ¡no, no, no! ¡no te dejes llevar, Kageyama!"  
>-¡¿Qué parte de lo que viste allá te hizo pensar que yo estaba bien con eso?!<br>El pequeño señuelo sólo aparto la cara, todavía enfurruñado. Kageyama suspiró. Era un idiota.  
>Hinata sintió como tomaban su mentón para girar su rostro, y por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero no llegó. Al contrario, sintió una leve humedad ahí donde terminaban sus labios.<br>Abrió los ojos con el sonrojo subiendo por todo su rostro, encontrando a Kageyama muy cerca.  
>-Ya estamos a mano.<br>Le dijo, y también vio el color en sus mejillas cuando apartó la mirada.  
>¡¿Qué se supone que hiciera con eso?!, pensó para si mismo. Demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionado y avergonzado para decir algo. Sólo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque Kageyama le gritaba que se apartara, sus brazos todavía le devolvían el gesto.<p>

-¿Ves? Te dije que hoy Chibi-tan lucía de lo más adorable~  
>-Sí , sí. Ya entendí, no entiendo nada de amor. -ya estaba yéndose cuando unos largos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.<br>-Pero Iwa-chan no tiene que preocuparse por eso, ya que me tiene a mí~  
>Se inclinó para darle un beso desde esa posición, pero una pelota se interpuso entre ellos.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ignoraré así de fácil lo que hiciste con Kageyama? ¡Vete a la mierda, Basukawa!  
>Lo pateó lejos de sí, y se alejó con un bufido. El otro se recuperó rápidamente, yendo tras él.<br>-En serio~ ¡yo sólo planeaba lamerle juguetonamente en la mejilla, pero Tobio-chan comenzó a girarse~!  
>Aún así, recibió un sólido puñetazo desde debajo de la mandíbula.<p>

-Lo... lamento por el espectáculo que dieron nuestros senpais.  
>-No-nosotros también, nuestros kouhais...<p>

Ambos equipos se encontraban muy, MUY avergonzados por los comportamientos de sus respectivas "parejitas".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**.**

Bien~ no planeo que esto sea más que el final del primer arco KageHina. Luego de esto quiero ver un poco más de otras parejas~ -ustedes también pueden comentar-. Pienso que un TsukiYama sería hermoso~ *ensoñación*

Todos sus reviews y notificaciones me hacen muy feliz, ¡gracias por su apoyo!

.

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola~! Mucho tiempo de no verlos, lo sé. En serio quiero decirles que lo siento mucho, pero mejor pasamos directamente al mini capítulo y nos vemos en las notas finales. Este es el inicio del arco TsukkiYama.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, únicamente los he tomado prestados para mis delirios personales~ no recibo más recompensa que sus reviews -totalmente gratuitos-.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Señales en las Estrellas<strong>

**.**

A veces Tsukki también se lo preguntaba. En especial en ocasiones como aquella, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, juntos, le costaba entenderlo.

La luz de las farolas de la calle le iluminaban suavemente, y él podía ver con claridad el suave sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas sólo por eso, por estar a su lado. Tsukishima lo sabía. Le gustaba saberlo, en realidad, pensar en ello. Aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado antes o ahora, siempre habría dicho que _eso_ sería muy molesto. Pero no lo era.

Una extraña sensación se le instaló en el pecho, así que apartó la vista rápidamente, tratando de olvidarlo. Sólo que no podía, porque no lo entendía. ¿Qué podía hacerlo tan feliz? ¿Era simplemente por estar a su lado? ¿Por qué se quedaba? ¿Qué ganaba?

Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado mirando otra vez. Cuando se cruzó con la deYamaguchi , él volvía a desviarla hacia el frente, fingiendo que escuchaba su música como siempre.

_"It's just another night,_  
><em>And i'm staring at the moon,<em>  
><em>Saw a shooting star<em>  
><em>And thought of you.<em>

_I sang a lullaby_  
><em>By the waterside and knew<em>  
><em>If you where here<em>  
><em>I'd sing to you.<em>

_So open your eyes and see,_  
><em>The way our horizons meet. "<em>

- Yamaguchi.

- ¿Sí, Tsukki?

- Estoy cansado.

- ¿Eh?

No se molestó en decir nada más, desviando su rumbo hacia el pequeño parque a un lado del camino. Ni siquiera le pidió que le siguiera, o se giró para comprobarlo, pero escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él y no sabía decir porque es que eso le hacía sentir el corazón tan satisfecho.

Se sentó en una banca, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de entender que es lo que estaba haciendo. _Por qué._

Abrió los ojos y vio a Yamaguchi sentado también, pero no junto a él. Una persona promedio caía entre ellos y no le gustaba esa distancia. Con un suspiró, estiró ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza y giró el cuerpo hasta que pudo tirarse hacia atrás y terminar con la cabeza recostada en el regazo del moreno, cerrando los ojos para no mirar a la farola que tenían encima de ellos. Lo sintió tensarse un momento debajo de él, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo.

- ¿Tsu- Tsukki?

No dijo nada y Yamaguchi tampoco insistió. Después de unos minutos pareció relajarse y se dio cuenta de que al parecer, él también. Se quedó así, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba el otro, escuchando...

_" ...and all of the lights will lead,_  
><em>Into the night with me.<em>  
><em>And I know these scars will bleed,<em>  
><em>Both or our hearts believe.<em>

_All of these stars will guide us..._  
><em>Home. "<em>

Cuando abre los ojos, Yamaguchi está ahí en lugar de las estrellas, pero nada podía molestarle menos. Se queda un momento admirando la manera en que el color le sube desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello, la manera en que sus ojos brillan y lo suave que le cae el cabello en esa posición. Hace el ademán de alejarse, pero de inmediato Tsukishima le sujeta desde el cuello de la camiseta para que se quede ahí.

- ¿Tsu- Tsukki?

Pareciera que lo único que sabe decir es su nombre. Y eso le gusta demasiado.

- No te muevas. No quiero que me de la luz de la farola.

Asiente levemente con la cabeza y obedece. El rubio ve la manera en que sus ojos se esfuerzan por mirar a cualquier otra parte que no sea su rostro, pero él no se molesta en hacer otra cosa. Aún no ha apartado su mano y la tentación de soltarlo para acariciar la piel de su cuello, o contar las pecas de su rostro... piensa que son tan numerosas como las mismas estrellas en el cielo. Tal vez más. ¿Las tendrá en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo? ¿Él podría contarlas todas?

Piensa que no le importaría intentarlo.

Es ahí cuando suelta al pelinegro, y éste sólo puede mirarlo un momento confundido antes de que el rubio se levante y con un "vamos, Yamaguchi", ambos se marchen del parque. Ambos corazones latiendo demasiaso rápido, siendo ese y el sonido de sus pasos los únicos que pueden escuchar esa noche llena de estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Un review no cuesta nada, no cobro por esto ;w;

Bueno, el festival TsukkiYama empezó este inicios de Febrero y por facebook esta (y otra) fue mi cooperación al Prompt del día "Cheesy Love Songs / Cursis Canciones de Amor". Encontré un hermoso video TsukkiYama [Horizons] usando la canción _All Of The Stars (Ed Sheeran)_ y la inspiración llegó por sí sola.

Sentí que de paso podía continuar este fic como prometí. Originalmente eran menos de 300 palabras contando la primera parte de la canción, espero que me haya quedado mejor.

Al rato o mañana publicaré la segunda parte de este arco TsukkiYama. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Argelia Aka~ <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola~! Oh dear god, en serio lamento la tardanza. Más de un mes de espero, lo que es nada comparado con la vez anterior, pero esta vez en serio no esperaba esto. El tiempo se me pasó volando entre un asunto y otro. Antes de deshacerme en disculpas- ¡el capítulo! Segunda parte del arco TsukkiYama**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, únicamente los he tomado prestados para mis delirios personales~ no recibo más recompensa que sus reviews -totalmente gratuitos-.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Más que sólo señas<strong>

**.**

_« Quiero saber que me pasa,  
><em>_Te pregunto, que me pasa y no sabes,  
><em>_Que contestarme, porque claro~  
><em>_De seguro te amaré. ... »_

Era extraño. Era muy extraño. Todo en su amistad con Yamaguchi era muy extraño.

Desde esa noche, hace ya una semana, no ha dejado de pensar en eso. Ahora menos que nunca, en realidad. Es como si a cada instante en que se encontrara a su lado, tratara de encontrarle algún patrón a las marcas en su rostro, tan fijamente lo miraba. Lo molestaba en exceso esas tardes en que se marchaba sin él. ¿Por qué se marchaba sin él? ¿Por qué no tenía suficiente con las prácticas de la escuela? Ahora, sabía que su camino a casa era excesivamente largo y _aburrido_. Lo cual era extraño, porque infinidad de veces había pensado que la plática sin sentido de su pelinegro era lo aburrido.

Lanzó la pelota demasiado alto, y en su furia, su salto tuvo una altura especialmente alta. En realidad, también demasiado fuerza. Terminó golpeando contra la pared de enfrente para rebotar por encima de él. No quiso ir a buscarlo.

Se secó el sudor con su camiseta, los pensamientos perdidos otra vez en alguna tarde estúpida en su casa, jugando algún videojuego en el que llevaba toda la mañana, y sin embargo no recordaba cual era. Sólo podía pensar en que Yamaguchi se había quedado dormido sobre su cama, la camisa alzada a la altura de su estómago, dejando ver su abdomen plano...

Todo en su amistad con Yamaguchi era extraño y a cada día que pasaba, empeoraba.

Lo puede ver allá atrás, practicando sus servicios con Nishinoya-senpai. Le gusta la manera en que su rostro se sonroja por el ejercicio, como frunce el ceño por la concentración, y ese brillo de determinación en sus ojos mirando hacia el otro lado, en el próximo punto...

_Mira hacia aquí._

– Tsukishima.

– ¿Si, capitán?

– ¿Sucede algo? Hoy estás muy distraído.

Procura no sonrojarse ante su pregunta, apartando la mirada hacia el otro lado de donde está su pecoso. Estos ya no eran simples pensamientos para sí, ¿verdad?

– No. Lamento los problemas.

– Ah, no, sólo quería decir que...

– Si me disculpa.

Y sin más se aleja en dirección a una de las redes donde el entrenador practicaba defensa y remates con el resto.

_« Con mis idas y vueltas,  
>Te cansé con mi cámara lenta.<br>Y aunque traté, nunca puedo, apurar mi decisión._

_En el preciso momento, en que todo, va cambiando para mí,  
>En ese instante, te aseguro<br>Que alguna señal te di.  
><em>

_Pero no me escuchaste,  
>Tal vez sin intención de tu parte.<br>Puede ser, un poco débil, el sonido de mi voz. »_

Maldición. Últimamente eso le pasaba muy seguido. Durante clases y en los descansos, se encontraba rememorando estúpidos momentos que de una u otra manera incluían a Yamaguchi. Cada vez que lo felicitaba por una defensa bien lograda o le tendía una botella de agua al acabar de practicar. A veces procuraba tardarse más en llegar hasta donde lo esperaba bajando las escaleras de los vestuarios, porque le gustaba verlo bajo la luz mientras le esperaba.

¿Es que era idiota? Eso no debía tener nada de especial. Pero lo tenía. Porque se traba de Yamaguchi y pensar que estaba ahí por él era... agradable.

Suspiró, viendo por el rabillo como Yamaguchi le tendía una toalla para que se secara el sudor. "Aquí, Tsukki."

Trató de no mirarlo de más, o por lo menos, de que no fuera demasiado obvio que lo hacía. Veía su sonrisa y escuchaba sus felicitaciones a medias, mientras pensaba que estaba totalmente perdido...

_Ya no bastan las señales, ¿verdad?_, rememoró el patético y cursi momento que habían tenido los otros dos idiotas hace un mes al inicio de las práctica. ¿Cómo podían ser así? Tan directos. Y les había resultado bien. Y él tenía menos cosas que temer, ¿o no? Quiere decir, se trataba de Yamaguchi. Así que estaba bien hacerlo. Decirlo.

Así que, estúpido órgano cuyo único propósito debería ser bombear sangre a su cuerpo, deja de latir de esa manera. Ya.

– Yamaguchi.

– ¿Sí, Tsukki?

– ¿Quieres salir?

Le mira por unos momentos totalmente confundido, pero luego sonríe y asiente.

– ¿A dónde?

Y Tsukishima también sonríe, pensando en que de esa manera tal vez nunca lo deje ir. Puede ver las miradas sorprendidas de su capitán y segundo al mando, el shock en el rostro de Hinata, y ni siquiera quiere pensar en la expresión de Kageyama o comenzará a reír, y eso no es algo que les dejará ver. Así que sólo sigue observando a Yamaguchi, con ese brillo inocente de quien no sabe nada.

Aún, nada de lo que le espera ese fin de semana.

_« Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar,  
><em>_Y descubriré que yo, solo ya no estoy mejor.  
><em>_Y, te pediré que me acompañes.  
><em>_A dónde en verdad no sé,  
><em>_Dime que sí, miénteme.  
><em>_Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mí... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Me gusta menos que el anterior, pero igual espero que merezca algún review~ ¿si?

Para quien no la haya reconocido (?), la canción es de « Mirada - Perfecta ». Otra vez, parte de las canciones que se ofrecieron en el Fest TsukkiYama en Tumblr, y al escucharla sentí que "sí, les queda a estos dos preciosos". Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo, por supuesto que decidió parte del rumbo del capítulo. ¿Ustedes como creen que debería desarrollarse el siguiente capítulo? En realidad aún no lo he decidido, sólo puedo pensar en la reacción de mi Yamaguchi, okay.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero verlos la próxima ocasión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Argelia Aka~<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé (?). Seguro hace milenios. ¿Siquiera alguien sigue leyendo esto? Bueno, de cualquier forma, empecé esta cosa y de vez en vez sigue llegando la inspiración. Así que... ¿por qué no? La clausura del arco TsukkiYama.~**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, y el anime es de Production I.G., únicamente he tomado prestados los personajes para plasmar mis sueños (?). No recibo más compensación que sus reviews~ ¡gratuitos!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Y las estrellas están de acuerdo?<span>**

**.**

_« ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
>¿Estás de acuerdo en enamorarte de alguien como yo? »<em>

Se veía feliz.

Se veía sinceramente feliz, con su helado en la mano y las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y esa enorme sonrisa que rara vez le abandonaba. Siempre que estaba a su lado. Y para Tsukki era extraño, sentir ese calor en el pecho cada vez que miraba a alguien, saberse tan satisfecho y completo. En serio era extraño y lo llenaba de una extraña ansiedad.

Tal vez era por ello que de repente se encontrara tan callado y pensativo.

Le estaba costando un poco, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, se volvía a preocupar. ¿Realmente estaba bien?

_« ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
>¿Estás de acuerdo en confiar en alguien como yo? »<em>

— Yamaguchi.

— ¿Si-...?

No le dejó terminar.

Cuando giró la cabeza a mirarlo lo tomó de un codo para evitar que se alejara. Si esto estaba bien o no, al menos sabía que valía la pena. Porque vamos, que no tenía ninguna duda de que besar a Yamaguchi _debía_ valer más que todas sus dudas.

Eran suaves, eran cálidos debajo del frío del helado, dulces, con sabor a vainilla, y se amoldaban _perfectamente a los suyos. _Tsukishima no quería que nadie más se sintiera así. No quería que nadie más pudiera acercarse así de tanto a Yamaguchi. Aumentó la presión un momento, colocándose mejor frente a él y tomándolo por ambos brazos, antes de ofrecerle una última caricia y alejarse lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Valía la pena, siempre.

_« ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
><em>_¿Estás de acuerdo en enamorarte de alguien como yo?_

_¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
><em>_¿Estás de acuerdo en terminar hundiéndote así?_

_._

_Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo.  
>Tú eres la persona que deseo.<br>__Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo.  
>Tú el camino que deseo. <em>_»_

Su rostro ardía y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Era algo que por supuesto iba a suceder si uno dejaba de respirar tan repentinamente. Si tu corazón se detenía por un segundo que se había vuelto eterno para comenzar a correr como si intentara recuperarlo. Como si quisiera vivir ese momento para que su vida consistiera en sólo ese momento. Y si moría en medio de ese intento, ¿realmente habría algo de que lamentarse? ¡Claro que no, porque Tsukki...!

— ¡¿Tsu- Tsu- Tsu- Tsu-...?!

Y si sentías cada uno de tus nervios, y a la vez eras incapaz de controlar tu boca, eso también estaba bien.

Eso también era comprensible.

Porque Tsukki te había besado.

— ¿Por qué? —oh, maldita sea, no preguntes. Sientes ganas de morirte ahí mismo, porque aunque él lo acaba de hacer, tu mente es incapaz de llegar a la respuesta más lógica, porque hasta ahora... no había sido algo lógico.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Eh? —Tsukki te está mirando, y hay algo en sus ojos que brilla. Sólo quieres extender la mano y acariciar su rostro.

— Me gustas, Yamaguchi —¡Y Tsukki se ha sonrojado! Pero no aparta la mirada— ¿Eso está bien?

No te has dado cuenta, pero tu helado ya no está en tus manos. Ha manchado los zapatos de ambos cuando cayó al suelo varios minutos atrás, ese momento en que dejaste de ser capaz de controlar tu propio cuerpo. Cuando extendiste ambos brazos y los enredaste alrededor de su cuello, cuando tu sonrisa era tan grande que podría partir tu rostro en dos, el corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentías en el pecho, en el estómago, en el rostro.

Cuando volviste a besar a Tsukki.

— ¡Te quiero, Tsukki!

Y en los ojos de ambos, las estrellas brillan.

_ « ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
><em>_¿Estás de acuerdo en enamorarte de alguien como yo?  
><em>_Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo._

_Tú eres la persona que elegí.  
><em>_Tú eres la persona que amo.  
><em>_Tú eres la persona que deseo. »  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

FLUFFY PARA EL CORAZÓN.

La canción que utilicé es « Iin desu ka [ Radwimps ] ». Es bella, y ni siquiera sé porque terminé en ella para ellos dos y para el final del arco. Hace meses ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Los comentarios que me dejaron en su momento, supongo que debo revisarlos para saber cual va a ser la siguiente pareja de la que escribiré. Siempre se siguen aceptando sugerencias y votaciones, eh. (?)

Espero les haya gustado, y perdón por la manera en que juego con el estilo de narración. ASDFJHASKFA, es culpa de escribir en el momento de inspiración. ¿Les molesta? POR FAVOR, DÍGANLO SI ES ASÍ. Y otra vez, gracias por pasar a leer. I'm happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Argelia Aka.~<strong>_


End file.
